LuKu 2
by HyperMusic12
Summary: The second in my LuKu series. Kaku has to deal with what happened between him and Lucci. He doesn't want to be used. Maybe Lucci could give him some reassurance? Kink.


More LuccixKaku :) Yay! and yes, Kalifa is OOC...

* * *

Almost immediately after Kaku came home that night he was pulled into Lucci's room. Lucci wasted no time in pulling Kaku's clothes off and pushing him down on the bed. Kaku was too overwhelmed to stop him and secretly very pleased that Lucci wanted to do this again.

"I have lube this time," he said, holding up a bottle.

"That might help…" he muttered. "My ass still hurts."

Lucci snickered and lubed up his fingers.

"Mm!" He grunted as a finger went inside. "You're in a hurry this time."

Lucci growled quietly in response. He leaned down to kiss him as he stretched him. Kaku started adjusting to the burning sensation more quickly this time and starting moving his hips with his fingers. When he was stretched enough, Lucci pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. Kaku closed his eyes as his hips were lifted up. He whined in protest as his knees were put over the other's shoulders. He was left completely exposed.

"Lucci-"

"Shh," he said and pushed swiftly inside.

"Ahh!" He cried out half in pain and half in pleasure.

Lucci was moving this along much more quickly than last night. He paused only for a short moment before starting his thrusts. He used slow powerful thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on each time.

"Nngh! Fuck!" Kaku moaned. He gripped the sheets tightly.

Lucci started moving faster watching Kaku closely. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting harshly. He bit his lip to try and keep quiet. Lucci started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts, trying to get Kaku to make more noises. Kaku cried out and covered his mouth, to muffle his sounds. He hadn't realized how loud he had been the night before until he ran into the others in the hallway. Lucci tugged his hand away in annoyance.

"I want to hear you," he growled.

"I-It's embarrassing!" He whined. "Mm- ahh!"

Lucci sped up his thrusts even more and pumped his cock faster.

"Nngh! Ah-hah-hah! Oh! L-Lucci, I can't-"

"Cum for me, Kaku," he groaned.

Kaku cried out loudly as he spilled his seed all over them. Lucci came right after him. He pulled out when he was finished and released Kaku's legs. He flopped down beside him and pulled Kaku close.

* * *

Kaku slipped quietly out of Lucci's room the next morning. He went downstairs after he showered and dressed. Kalifa was there, about to leave too. She scowled at him.

"He's just using you, you know," she said sourly.

Kaku looked away and shrugged. "You don't know that…" he said weakly.

Kalifa snorted. "He used me and he will use you too. Don't fool yourself."

"Fuck off," he said and left. He didn't usually say things like that to Kalifa, but she was being a real bitch lately.

He went to work and avoided Lucci all day. He didn't want to believe Kalifa, but deep down he was sure she was right. If he actually liked him then why would he wait so long to make a move?

* * *

When he got home that night he quietly tried to slip into his room before he saw Lucci. He tensed as he felt someone suddenly behind him and he was shoved into the wall, smashing his nose. He was flipped around, knowing full well it would be Lucci. He trapped him against his door.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He growled.

Kaku rubbed at his aching nose. "Aren't there better ways to greet people?" He muttered.

Lucci glared at him. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Are you going to answer _me_?" Kaku snapped back.

Lucci shoved his shoulder and he fell backwards, his door flying open. Lucci stepped in the room, flipped the light on, and slammed the door behind them. Kaku groaned and sat up as Lucci looked around. He raised an eyebrow. The room was a complete mess. Everything he owned seemed to be thrown about as if a hurricane came through.

"You're a slob," Lucci commented.

Kaku scowled. "Shut up."

Lucci's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Kaku usually didn't have the balls to talk back to him. He grabbed his arm and yanked him up. He pushed him down on the bed and knocked away the clothes strewn across it. He pounced on him before he could move.

"Damn it- nngh-ahh!" He moaned as Lucci roughly rubbed his cock through his jeans. He gritted his teeth, trying not to get swept away in pleasure. "Lucci, stop!" He cried and shoved as hard as he could.

Of course, Lucci hardly moved, but he did stop. "Why?" he growled. He sat back against Kaku's thighs.

Kaku spent a moment trying to squirm away, failing miserably as Lucci pinned his arms at his sides. He huffed in annoyance and stilled himself.

"Why do you want me to stop? You didn't resist me at all last night," Lucci said, smirking as Kaku blushed.

"I should have," he pouted.

"Why?" He repeated again, growing impatient.

Kaku looked away. "Just leave me alone," he said quietly.

"But-"

"Please…" He said, sounding so pitiful that Lucci's grip loosened on his arms.

He paused for a moment, about to get up when he heard him sniff. Lucci grabbed a hold of his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Kaku…" He said quietly. "Why are you crying?"

He blinked back tears and hurriedly wiped at them. "I'm not!"

"You're lying very terribly again," he said.

Kaku jerked his face from his grip and turned away again. Lucci sighed. He was starting to get really annoyed. He was doing his very best to be patient and gentle, two things he was not used to.

"Talk to me, Kaku," he said, trying not to sound too forceful.

"I don't want to be your play thing. You're just using me," he said quietly, still not making eye contact.

Lucci raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

Kaku looked at him disbelieving. "Because you're you! You don't like anyone! You already used Kalifa and then threw her away! You're just going to do the same thing to me!"

Lucci slumped slightly and fisted Kaku's jacket in his hands.

"Kalifa came on to me first," he said. "I didn't know she would be so annoying about it."

"Well, I don't want to be annoying too," he said sourly.

"You're not annoying," Lucci said. "And you're half right about everything else. I don't like people, but I'm not going to do to you what I did to her."

"W-Why not?"

He shrugged. "You're different." He tapped the tip of Kaku's nose.

"How?" He asked.

Lucci's eyebrow twitched again. "Does it matter?" He said impatiently and leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmm, but-"

"I'm not going to throw you away, Kaku," he snapped. "So shut up."

Kaku gapped wordlessly at him before his lips were forced into another kiss. He moaned quietly as Lucci forced his tongue into his mouth. Lucci wasted no time in removing his jacket and shirt. He ran his hands over his torso; pleased with the marks he had left the last few nights.

"Now," he said with menace. He pulled his belt from its loops and snapped it. Kaku flinched. "You've been a very bad boy, talking back to your superior. You need to be punished."

Kaku shivered in response. "No- no- Wait!" He cried as his hands were forced above his head and wrapped tightly to the headboard. He whined. "No fair."

Lucci nipped the tip of his nose before moving back down to his lips and over his jaw. Kaku gasped and arched as Lucci ran his hands all over him.

"Ahh," he moaned as Lucci moved to nip and suck at his neck. "D-Don't leave anymore marks. I can't hide them!"

Lucci chuckled and moved further down to his collarbone and then to his nipples. He arched his back more and moaned much louder than he meant to. Lucci seemed to almost purr in response. He moved further down nipping and licking, enjoying the jolts of his muscles and the continuous gasps from his lips. He unzipped the other's pants as he nibbled on his sensitive hipbones. Kaku giggled and squirmed until Lucci moved his mouth away. He tugged his jeans and boxers slowly down, revealing his very hard erection.

"Look how excited you are already," he teased pressing at his pre-cum leaking slit.

Kaku whined quietly. "Hurry," he moaned.

"Oh, no way," Lucci said. "I hurried last night. Tonight I'm going to take my time with you."

Kaku whimpered and thrust up against his hand. Lucci leaned down to nip at his thighs, licking him so close to his balls that he could feel his breath on them. His thighs twitched under his touch as he subconsciously spread his legs.

"Damn it, Lucci! Please!" He cried desperately trying to buck against the hands that held him down.

Lucci snickered and blew over his arousal. He whimpered again. If he hadn't been so turned on he would have been extremely embarrassed by the sounds he was making. Lucci licked at the tip of his cock, cleaning the oozing pre-cum away. Kaku hissed. Lucci sucked on the tip of his cock and he moaned. He moved down to lick him from base to tip and back down a few times.

"Nngh! Fuck! Lucci, don't tease me!"

"Hmm," Lucci hummed quietly before taking his whole cock into his mouth.

Kaku let out a choked cry. He moaned louder and louder as his cock was sucked.

"Ah- hah- fuck! I'm- I can't-" He tried to warn him.

Lucci understood and pulled away as Kaku came shooting out over his own stomach. He collapsed back, trying to catch his breath. Lucci wasted no time in scooping up some of his cum and pressed it inside him.

"Ah!" He cried out in surprise.

"No breaks for you," he said.

He pushed a second finger in and pumped them in and out. Kaku moaned and pressed back against his fingers, so he added a third. Kaku was already getting hard again.

"Lucci!" He gasped as his prostate was prodded.

Lucci groaned quietly in response as he continued to finger fuck him.

"I-I'm ready," he panted. "Just get inside me."

"You're in no position to be giving orders," Lucci reminded him.

However, he stood up and stripped himself of his clothes. He moved back onto the bed and coated the remainder of Kaku's cum on his cock. Kaku spread his legs further.

"You're acting like a whore," he said.

Kaku blushed and snapped his legs back together. Lucci grinned evilly and tugged on his knees.

"You're not going to deny me when you're this turned on. You must be really into bondage."

Kaku's blush deepened and he bit his lip. "Shut up…" He said weakly.

He chuckled. "Come on, Kaku."

"Hmph," he grunted, but spread his legs again.

Lucci smirked and moved between his legs. He rubbed the tip of his arousal against his entrance and he could feel it twitch. He pressed swiftly inside in one go.

"Ahhh!" Kaku screamed.

Lucci started thrusting immediately, giving him no time to adjust. Kaku didn't seem to mind too much as he started moaning again. He started thrusting harder and faster and Kaku couldn't hold in the screams of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck!" He shouted. "Lucci- I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh, no you don't," Lucci said and slowed his thrusts down.

Kaku whined in desperation and anger as his orgasm was kept at bay.

"No- no- faster! Don't slow down!"

"This is a punishment, remember?" Lucci said. "I can't give you everything you want. I've already been generous enough to let you cum once."

Kaku could only whimper in response. Lucci sped up his thrusts again when Kaku had calmed down enough. He brought him close to the edge again, before slowing down yet again. He repeated this action several more times until Kaku was practically in tears.

"Lucci, please!" He cried. "Fuck! Let me cum, please! Please!"

Lucci seemed satisfied with this response, so he sped up one more time and took a hold of the other's cock. Kaku came soon after, screaming Lucci's name. Lucci came as well with a low grunt, releasing his seed inside the other. He used the last of his strength to pull out and roll over. They took several moments to catch their breaths before they could lie quietly.

"Hey. Untie me, will you?" He said, tugging at his restraints.

Lucci reached up and undid the belt. Kaku pulled his hands free and rubbed at his aching arms and shoulders.

"I've heard you curse more in the last few nights in bed than I've ever heard you curse before," Lucci said.

Kaku blushed. "I know. I can't help it when you're fucking me so hard."

Lucci grinned and cleaned them up with one of the shirts lying around. He pulled Kaku close to him, both of them too tired to get up and turn off the lights. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Okay, seriously, Kaku! What is with all of these marks on you?" Paulie cried when he saw the bruises on Kaku's wrists. "You've been showing up with more and more!"

Kaku yanked his sleeves down. "It's nothing!"

"Oh, yeah right-"

"Paulie," Hattori pretended to say for Lucci. "Did you ever stop to think that Kaku might have found himself a lover?"

Paulie and Kaku both blushed.

"What kind of girl leaves marks like that?!" Paulie sputtered. "She sounds like an animal!"

Lucci had to hold back a smirk. "Whoever it is must be pretty amazing in bed, huh?"

Kaku gave the slightest of nods before hiding his face in his hands. "Can we just stop talking about it?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course," Paulie muttered. He walked away awkwardly.

"Lucci!" Kaku hissed. "Did you have to do that?"

He shrugged, still smirking. "I bet he won't ask about it anymore."

Kaku frowned. "I… I guess not."

"Your cheeks are so red right now," he said, tapping his face.

Kaku swatted his hand away. "It's your fault!"

"Kaku!" Paulie called. "There's a ship for you to look at!"

"Come to my room tonight," Lucci said.

"I-I don't think my ass can take anymore," he said quietly. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to walk right now?"

Lucci snickered. "We can do other stuff then. You can practice blowjobs."

Kaku pulled his hat down to cover his blushing face.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah…" He whispered and retreated.

Lucci grinned.


End file.
